Alien Shooter 2: Vengeance
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Shooter 2: Vengeance; ---- (PC) February 2007 Plot ---- Alien Shooter: Vengeance (also known as Alien Shooter 2) is a 2006 an isometric arcade video game for Microsoft Windows developed by Sigma Team. It is a large-scale sequel to Alien Shooter, and combines elements of arcade action. An improved version called Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded was released, featuring changed game mechanics and few new levels. In the year 2030, the M.A.G.M.A. Energy Corporation sends its mercenaries to a top secret object. Awful and dangerous experiments were held there and now they are beyond control. The player must complete a series of tasks, destroying anything and anyone in his path. Gameplay ---- Alien Shooter: Vengeance's gameplay contains many improvements over its predecessor. It is the sequel to Alien Shooter. Players now have a selection of 8 characters to choose from, each character's stats and starting equipment being different from one another. These stats have an impact on, for example, the type of weapons the player may use and as how effective they are, or the maximum number of hitpoints a player can have. Players can earn experience points for killing enemies and completing objectives. After earning enough experience points, the player gains a new level and is allowed to increase their stats. Items may be bought from shop terminals scattered throughout the levels. Players can visit these stations to purchase weapons, implants (which act to increase a player's stats but are not permanent and can be removed), armor, ammunition and miscellaneous items, such as flashlights or medkits, with money found in the levels or earned from completing objectives. Some items and weapons require certain status levels to use it. For example, to use more lethal weapons, players must meet the weapon's minimum skill requirement in its respective skill in order to use it. Players are also allowed to pick from a list of perks during the initial character creation. There are total of 8 perks for player to choose from - such as health regeneration, thievery, and hypnotism - and once chosen, the player may not change their perk. It then becomes one of the character's stats and can be upgraded as such during the game. Once the game is finished, players may upload their scores to a global scoreboard. If the player used any cheats during the game, they are labeled as such in the board. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Rookie. Veteran. Elite. Gameplay modes ---- campaign survival multiplayer Single Player Maps ---- Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Marines ---- M.A.G.N.A. Energy Corporation 2027 Sammy Swearengen - Mercenary Eric Kamlol Features ---- The player will find well-built plot line with several ways to pass, many additional quests, ability to choose and upgrade the character. The most impressive technical innovations are: dynamic shadows and lighting; about 10 000 monsters on each map, showing up to 100 monsters simultaneously on one playing screen; natural phenomena (fog, rain, water); NPC characters; You will also find: more than 50 types of weapons - now you can not just kill but also burn, freeze and even diminish the enemies; more than 20 types of useful gadgets - from flash lights, radars and medkits to battle drones; 3 game modes: Campaign, Survive and Network game; dynamic music and sound effects. Walkthrough Marines ---- The game starts with the player arriving at the on-site M.A.G.M.A facility. After meeting with the local commander, General Baker, the player goes on his first mission: searching for survivors within the facility while fending off waves of aliens. Non-player characters in this mission include Nicholas the engineer, a M.A.G.M.A. employee who provides rewards if the player fulfills his requests, and Kate Lia, a mercenary hired by M.A.G.M.A. who is abducted by the aliens when the player becomes trapped in the facility's computer room. While at the facility the player is also asked to disable a self-destruct program that threatens the facility. Once the program has been shut down, General Baker concludes that the aliens must have a leader, and it is the leader who activated the self-destruct program. The player also discoveres that the M.A.G.M.A. Energy Corporation has made a deal with General Baker, asking him and the rest of the mercenaries to shut the entire base down in return for a large amount of money. The player is the sent to the next facility, the ME2 Base. After battling through hordes of aliens, the player finally manages to enter the ME2 Base. While clearing still more aliens from the base, the player is able to download data that reveals that M.A.G.M.A. has been researching ways to control the alien army, but an accident caused them to rampage throughout the facility. General Baker asks the player to rescue Kate after M.A.G.M.A.'s research is destroyed. He has located an alien breeding ground deep within a coalmine nearby and sends the player and a couple of soldiers to eliminate the aliens once and for all. At this point the player has a choice. If he chooses to follow Baker's orders and destroy the breeding ground, the game reveals that the General has realized that the downloaded data contains information on how to control the aliens, and he plans to use it. In a confrontation with the player, Baker is killed. On his way to save Kate, the player engages the aliens, leading to a final battle in which the player kills the alien leader. After defeating the leader, the player discovers that Lia is dead by the time the player reaches her. The disk containing the data on controlling the aliens and the portals is destroyed. Factions in the alien army have begun fighting each other instead of attacking humans. The game ends as cities suffering from alien invasions begin to recover. However, if the player decides to go back to General Baker instead of rescuing Kate, the alien leader will send teleporting minions to attack him. If the player gives Baker the disk, he will teleport away, and M.A.G.M.A. will order the player to find General Baker as quickly as possible. After the player finds bits of Baker strewn throughout a M.A.G.M.A. base, the game ends with most of human population dead, the Earth Government using nuclear weapons to destroy cities overrun with aliens, and M.A.G.M.A. still trying to recover its experimental energy weapons, all these events being described in the final journal entry of the last human on earth. Maps ---- 17 missions. Weapons ---- 50 types of weapons. Upgradable by collecting credits. NAIL_GUN.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=NAIL GUN FLASH_PISTOL.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FLASH PISTOL PM-5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PM-5 COLT_45.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=COLT 45 SIG-SAUER_SIG_PRO.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SIG-SAUER SIG PRO BERETTA_L5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA L5 S&W_0.44MAGNUM.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=S&W 0,44 MAGNUM GLK_P5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GLK P5 BITTLER_g2.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BITTLER g2 SIG-SAUER_P250_DCc.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SIG-SAUER P250 DCc BERETTA_GL-15.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA GL15 DESERT_EAGLE.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DESERT EAGLE PROTOTYPE_ET5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PROTOTYPE ET5 MOSSBERG_500_CRUISER.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=MOSSBERG 500 “CRUISER” BERETTA_1201_FP.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA 1201 FP FABRARM_ADASS.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FABRARM ADASS CRAFT_SP200.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=CRAFT SP200 JACKHAMMER_MK3A1.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=JACKHAMMER MK3A1 SLIBERT_DM5.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SLIBERT DM5 SILBERT_DM50.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SILBERT DM50 DOUBLE_SHOTGUN_RUIN_S2.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DOUBLE SHOTGUN RUIN S2 MINI_UZI.jpg|link=Miniguns_and_rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=MINI UZI H&K_G11.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K G11 INTERDYNAMIC_KG-9.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=INTERDYNAMIC KG-9 H&K_MP-5.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K MP-5 VIKHR_SR-4.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VIKHR SR-4 M16A1.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M16A1 H&K_XM-29_OICW.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K XM-29 OICW M240G.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M240G VOLCANO_G2000.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VOLCANO G2000 AKM.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=AKM STEYR_AUG.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=STEYR AUG BT-3.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BT-3 DISEMBOWEL_H240.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DISEMBOWEL H240 VOLCANO_G5500.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VOLCANO G5500 ATOM_SLRK_S100.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=АТОМ SLRK S100 M-79.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M-79 RG-6.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RG-6 RPG-7V.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RPG - 7V RPG-29.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RPG-29 NTR-40_S1.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=NTR-40 S1 FLY-2.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FLY-2 DSx4.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DSx4 SL-1.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SL-1 SLR_500_AUTO_R5.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SLR 500 AUTO R5 ROCKET_VOLCAN_TF5_RAIN.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=ROCKET VOLCAN TF5 RAIN BURNER.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BURNER GF-1.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GF-1 GP-53.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GP-53 G200.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=G-200 SL-2000.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SL-2000 G-5000.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=G-5000 GH-5.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GH-5 S-50.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=S-50 PR-1500.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PR-1500 5G.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=5G SPG53-L1.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SPG53-L1 FR-Z5.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FR-Z5 Equipment ---- Flash lights, medkits, flare guns, radar, battle drones. Aliens ---- 10,000 monsters, up to 100 monsters simultaneously. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Developers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Codes ---- Cheat codes: remgamma - remove gamma on the level. stwnn - complete level successfully. cheath - gives 1000 hp. st1 - gives 15000 hp. st2 - invincibility. stammo - gives some ammo. stexp or cheatexp - adds enough exp for getting new level. cheats - + 50 to the speed skill. cheatw - + 100 skills of weapons reloading. stkk - to kill all monsters withing a radius of 1000 pixels from the character. stk9 - to kill all monsters on the map. stgod - makes all skills (except perk) 100 or 200 sequential. adds also 50000 money. stm or cheatm - + 10 000 money. stshop - download shop on the level. stmusx - turn the x number of tracks. stmusstop - stop current track. stat - turn on\off current statistics. Future Releases ---- Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded Alien Shooter 2: Revisited. Alien Shooter Conscription Alien Shooter Gold Pack (Released 27 May 2009) containing; Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded Alien Shooter Zombie Shooter Patches ---- Reception ---- References Citations Alien Shooter 2: Vengeance Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with other games and Alien Shooter 2: Vengeance. Category:Alien Shooter Category:video games Category:Alien Shooter